


By Your Side

by Shianhygge



Series: Project Wrench Your Heart [5]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: Requested prompt: "Pregnancy scare with Wrench"





	By Your Side

You’d been pacing for nearly an hour now. And it was honestly beginning to worry everyone in the Hackerspace. Pacing meant that you were anxious about something, whether it be a thought or something you wanted to say. But no… pacing was not something you usually did.

But this didn’t bother most of your friends in DedSec… Marcus went about his business, running errands outside in the San Fransisco sun. Sitara managed the social media pages as diligently as she normally did. Horatio was doing work on his laptop, and Josh was busy data mining away. The only one who seemed bothered by your pacing was your dear boyfriend, Wrench, who’s head has been following your pacing path.

Why were you pacing? Well… there could be a great many reasons why you were pacing, but the main reason was that it’s around the time that you should be getting your period… and it’s late… by nearly four days. Every time you’d had sex with Wrench, you’d been careful to have a box of condoms in your bedside drawer, so you couldn’t have gotten pregnant, could you? And then your pacing stopped as you thought back,  _Shit. We didn’t use protection the first time we did it._ You thought, wincing noticeably.

“Okay, babe. What’s wrong?” Wrench suddenly stood from his seat and crossed his  ~~beautiful~~  tattooed arms. It seemed that he was fed up with your pacing and various expressions. 

You could only pale, only half acknowledging that your beloved had stood up in worry. The other half of your mind was busy calculating the possibilities that you had gotten pregnant… and the consequences. And suddenly, it was like the world was bearing down on you. Because  _oh God_ what was Wrench going to do if you were pregnant? He wouldn’t want to have anything to do with a kid, right? And just how were you going to handle caring for a new life for nine months?

It took Wrench’s embrace to make you realize that you had stopped breathing and that your vision was going black around the edges. Quickly you took a deep breath of much needed air, closing your eyes and just calming yourself while in Wrench’s arms.  _Breathe in… and breathe out… Through the nose… and out from the mouth…_ You thought until you had regulated your essential life motions enough to speak, though in a very soft whisper… “I’m late.”

“Late?” Wrench’s mask changed into two question marks, not really getting your meaning. “Late for what?” 

And he hadn’t bothered to lower his voice, so Sitara immediately heard and pieced everything together. “How late?” Was your friend’s immediate question, shot back to you without hesitation.

“Four days…” You responded, fear lacing your voice. Because damn it, you didn’t want nor need to be pregnant at such a time in your life.

“Did you take a test, yet?” Josh stood from his position across the room and started walking towards you. It seemed that even Josh had caught onto what you were talking about. You shook your head, and Josh immediately went to the comms, “Marcus, it is urgent that you pick up what I’m about to send you.”

And through the comms you could hear Marcus go, “Oh shit… this is for Y/N isn’t it?” Well, Marcus sure connected it quickly.

Horatio sat up straighter and held his hands out in a ‘wait a moment’ gesture. “Wait. Wait. Are ya’ll talking about what I think ya’ll are talking about?” And now it seemed Horatio was somehow on the same page.

“What test? And how late?” Wrench’s mask was now flashing the question marks as his head whipped back and forth between everyone in the room. “What the hell is going on?” It seemed that your boyfriend was the only one in the room that had no clue what you were all fussing about.

“I… I might be…” You began hesitantly, because you wanted to be the one to bring it up with Wrench. “I might be-”

“Holy shit, you’re not  _dying_  are you?” Wrench cried out in alarm, mask turning into exclamation marks as he pulled you into a crushing hug, “NOOO! I won’t let you die! There has to be a cure! I’ll get the money for your treatments, Y/N! I’ll threaten the doctors, too!”

Your head was swimming as you processed Wrench’s dramatic autofill to what you were going to say, “What? NO! Wrench I’m not dying!”

The overdramatic anarchist calmed down mask all happy, “Oh! You’re not? That’s great! So what were you going to say?” (^.^)

You gulp and opened your mouth to respond, but then Marcus ran in from the garage in all his fashion disaster glory, “I GOT THE PREGNANCY TEST!”

“You’re PREGNANT?” Wrench screamed, his mask displaying two zeros (0.0) as his hands came up to grasp his head. The very picture of shocked horror. “Y/N!!”

“I’m not sure if I am-”

“YOU CAN’T BE!” Wrench wailed, falling to his knees.

“I said that I’m not sure, Wrench!” You yelled, silencing his dramatic antics. “Look, if I can just go and take the damn test, we’ll know for sure.” you reinforced your statement by shaking the box that Marcus had passed to you. Then, you sighed, “Listen. If it turns out that I am pregnant, I won’t ask you to stay with me, and I won’t ask you to help support the child.” Your eyes met his mask, and he could see that you were serious, “Whether I want to be a parent or not, if I’m pregnant, I’m keeping the baby.”  _Because it’s a life that you and I made._

You left it unspoken as you stalked towards the bathroom to take the test. All you had to do now was wait.

After a time passed, you left the bathroom, only to be assaulted by Wrench’s arms. “Wha-”

“Y/N. I’m sorry.” Wrench apologized solemnly as he held you. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way. And I want you to know that if you do have a baby, I’ll be there to support you.”

“Wre-”

“Shhh, you don’t have to say anything, babe.” Wrench pressed a finger to your lips, “You know I love you, right? If we do make another life, I want to be there. I won’t let you raise the kid alone. And even if I’m not ready… I’ll do the best I can to be ready. I’ll stand by your side, always.”

You went a bit teary-eyed before you grinned, “Thanks, Wrench.” The two of you went in for a kiss.

“Soooo… Will we have another Wrench Jr?” Marcus asked from the back, effectively ruining the mood again.

You glared at your friend and threw the stick at him, finding it hilarious that he squeaked while dodging it. “Negative, Marcus. I’m not pregnant.”

The entirety of DedSec breathed a sigh of relief. But honestly, you didn’t care. Because you had Wrench.

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the fluff until the angst


End file.
